Sam's Retribution
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Leah had to watch the love of her life walk away and then walk down the aisle with a girl that wasn't her. Now? It was his turn, because even though he wasn't hers, she was always supposed to be his.


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ^_^**

**Leah had to watch the love of her life walk away and then walk down the aisle with a girl that wasn't her. Now? It was his turn, because even though he wasn't _hers,_ she was always supposed to be _his_.**

* * *

Leah silently peeps her head out from behind the cracked doors, adrenaline and anxiety fluttering through her veins.

"Leah?" Bella's voice shocks her and she jumps, spinning around. "Whoa. You must be pretty damn distracted for me to be able to sneak up on you. I mean, I know you're the blushing bride and all but my goodness. I'm as clumsy as a wounded elephant and you didn't even notice."

Leah laughs, the tension in her shoulders easing as she hugs her Maid of Honor.

"The funny thing is I can picture that description perfectly because it's kinda true."

Bella laughs with her, her own eyes bright with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you, Leah. Cole will be the perfect husband for you, mostly cause he can handle you when you're angry." Bella dodges Leah's angry look. "See? Right there. That wouldn't affect him. He'd just stare you down and then you'd end up having hot and heavy -"

"Bella!" Leah shushes her, both erupting into giggle fits as Sue comes around and tells them the reception begins in two minutes. Leah and Bella squeak, running to their respective dressing rooms and getting touched up.

One minute later, Bella is arm-in-arm with a very disgruntled looking Paul.

"Now look here, Paul Lahote. I don't care if this is tough for you. I know you wish I was _Rachel _-" She says the name scathingly, her eyes hardening. "but you're going to have to suck it up and shove your pain up your ass because I'm doing this for _Leah_ and **Leah ****_only_.** Trust me, after every thing that has happened, I would be much more comfortable if you were _Embry._" She snaps and Paul grits his teeth.

"Shut up. I'm perfectly fine, Isabella."

Bella stiffens, her hand briefly unhooking Paul's as she punches him in his crotch. "Watch yourself. I've changed a lot and I'm a lot meaner you ungrateful dickhead." She whispers heatedly, her anger-twisted face dissolving as the doors open and the Maid of Honor and Best man lead the other brides maid and groomsman down the aisle.

Paul straightens out, his eyes downcast, as though Bella had just kicked his puppy.

Bella and Paul. Seth and his imprint, Alec; short for Alecsya. No Sam, he was sat in the very back of the pews, with Emily.

Leah waits, impatient and anxious as Charlie offers her his arm.

"I may not be your father, Leah, but this is surely my honor to be the one to give you away." He murmurs quietly as she takes his arm.

"Oh Charlie.." She whispers back, tears pricking her eyes. "I've never been so proud, Charlie. Thank you for agreeing to this. You don't know how much it means to me-to all of us; mom, Seth and me."

Charlie smiles. "I'm happy to do it, Lee. It only seems right. I know I can never replace your father, but I can love you with all of my heart and support you when you need me."

The music becomes louder and the door opens again.

Charlie leads Leah out, his eyes shining proudly.

_'Like a proud papa bear.'_ Leah thinks, her own eyes glittering as her eyes meet Cole's.

The slow pace nearly becomes unbearable and she fidgets, her fingers itching to run across Cole's smooth, tan skin.

_'Mine mine mine.'_

Her wolf whimpers, pawing theoretically at the ground, showing her impatience.

Finally, _finally,_ she reaches him, words not processing through her head as Charlie kisses her cheek and hands her hand to Cole. He pulls her up and she stares at him, her heart beating loudly and erratically.

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today.." _

Leah barely stops herself from leaning forward and just kissing Cole, her wolf whining, _'Skip the words, get with the actions. I want this man. He is mine!'_

_"...to join Leah Clearwater and Cole Taylor in matrimony commended to be honorable among all..."_

The priests' words kind of just jumble together after that, Leah's fingers and hands twitching as she continues to restrain herself.

Unable to deny herself complete no contact, she grabs his hand, her fingers lacing with Cole's as he holds back a laugh. She smiles at him, her eyes closed and her lips turned up in an everlasting smile and he stares at her, stunned and dazed.

_"The couple has decided that they would like to say their own vows." _He nods his consent and Leah's eyes glitter with tears as Cole begins to speak.

"Leah.. you are so much more perfect than you will ever know." He starts off, his voice low and hypnotizing as her grip on his hand tightens. "And the fact that you chose me out of all the fish in the sea-it makes me feel lucky and impossibly happy. I have never been so overjoyed in my life." He pulls her closer, just a little, and she swallows, barely managing to not jump his bones. "Leah Clearwater, I promise to love you, protect you and worship you, every day of your life. And if the day comes that you no longer want me, I will fight for you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Where you see a broken girl, I see a wonderfully beautiful woman, who still has so much potential and ability. Leah Clearwater, you are so much more than you believe you are and I am so happy that I'm the one that gets to show you just how true that statement is."

By now, Leah is crying and she smiles at him. Bella hands her a tissue and she dabs at her tears, silently thanking god for waterproof eye-liner and mascara.

"Sorry-sorry, I'm a bit of a mess right now." She laughs. "C-Cole -" She stutters, before she steels herself and breathes. "Cole Taylor.." She murmurs, her hand reaching up to cup his face. "The fact that I found you-a perfect, amazing, sweet and handsome man, amazes me. Because at one point, I truly believed I would end up alone and bitter; an old cat-or dog-lady." Cole and the people in the room laugh. "The past-my past, it all seems legitimate and I finally feel that what has happened to me is justified, because it all led me to you." She pauses, breathing again. "When I met you.. everything just felt right and I have never felt more right with someone." She smiles up at him. "And I promise you, too, that I will love, worship and protect you. And don't ever worry about me wanting to leave because I can assure you," She pulls him to her. "I will never ever want to leave you."

_"By the power in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife... you may now kiss the bride."_

And they do.

The kiss, slow, soft and sensual, their families forgotten as they lose themselves in each other.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy Leah's view of this. I suppose I'll do Sam's next and the Bella and Paul part? Haha.. that was inspired by a none-to-happy, anger-inducing fanfic I read about Paul imprinting on Rachel and leaving Bella, who comes to find Embry imprinted on her. **

**I'm sure people reading this will know what fanfic I'm talking about because it is a lovely piece of writing. **

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! **


End file.
